Mitsubishi (elevator)
Mitsubishi Elevator is a Japanese elevator and escalator division that belongs to Mitsubishi Electric. It is one of the world's most advanced elevator company in the world and probably the 5th largest in the world. Mitsubishi Elevator is one of many Japanese elevator companies, such as Hitachi, Fujitec, Toshiba, Nippon Otis, etc. History Mitsubishi began inventing elevators in the 1930s. In the 1980s, Mitsubishi manufactures the world's first inverter VVVF elevator. Mitsubishi invented a "spiral escalator" in 1985 and the first spiral escalator in the world was installed in Osaka, Japan. In 1993, Mitsubishi supplies elevators to Yokohama Landmark Tower, which is the fastest elevators in the world at that time until 2004 when the record was surpassed by Toshiba in Taipei 101 Tower (later by Otis in Burj Khalifa) In the 2000s, Elenesa, Mitsubishi's machine room less (M.R.L.) elevator product was launched. Mitsubishi is currently has its headquarter in Tokyo and a manufacturing plant in Inazawa, which called Mitsubishi Electric Inazawa Works. There is also an elevator test tower located there, the SOLAE test tower, which is the tallest elevator testing tower in the world. Products *NexWay, high speed elevators. *NexWay-S, standard and compact machine room elevators. **Series-AP (Manufactured in Thailand). **Series-IP (Manufactured in Japan). **Series-IP (Wider range) *Elenesa, M.R.L. elevators. **Series-AP (Manufactured in Thailand). **Series-IP (Manufactured in Japan). *NEXIEZ-MR, standard machine room elevators. **Passenger elevators. **Bed elevators. *NEXIEZ-S, compact machine room elevators. *NEXIEZ-MRL, M.R.L elevators. *DiamondTrac, M.R.L elevators for USA. *GPM-III, high speed elevators for USA. *GFM-T, freight elevators. *DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System), destination dispatch elevator system. It work faster than Schindler Miconic 10 and Schindler ID.hkelev - Destination Dispatch system *Home elevators. **Series-SVC200. **Series-SED300S/SED200S. *Escalator Series Z. *Spiral Escalator. *Moving Walks. *Ryoden Dumbwaiter. *Modernization elevators such as Elemotion, GPS and NexWay Mod. Mitsubishi elevators also have a battery-powered emergency power source, called Mitsubishi Emergency Landing Device (MELD). Subsidiaries Mitsubishi has a subsidiary company in Shanghai called "Shanghai Mitsubishi Elevator Co. Ltd.", established in 1987, and China Ryoden Elevator in China under Ryoden Elevator and Construction Ltd. Notable Worldwide Installations Worldwide *Yokohama Landmark Tower, Japan (1993) *Kansai International Airport, Osaka, Japan *Kaoshiung 88 Tower, Taiwan *Core Pacific City, Taipei, Taiwan *Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai, China (1992) *Pan Pacific Hotel Singapore (1986, but was modernized by 9G Elevator Pte. Ltd.) *Burj Al Arab, UEA. *Dubai International Airport, UEA. *ING House, Amsterdam, Netherlands. *Caesars Palace, Las Vegas, USA *Kwai Shing West Estate, Hong Kong, China. (1976, but was replaced by Sabiem Elevator) *Gloucester Tower, Hong Kong, China. (1980, replaced in 2010)This building have DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Sogo Department Store, Hong Kong, China. *Bank of China Tower, Hong Kong, China. (1990) *Hong Kong International Airport, Hong Kong, China. (1998) *Hysan Place, Hong Kong, China. (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail), Hong Kong, China (2003For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only.) *MTR (Ex. KCR) East Tsim Sha Tsui Station, Hong Kong, China (2004) *MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail), Hong Kong, China (2004) *MTR Lok Ma Chau Station, Hong Kong, China (2007) *MTR Austin Station, Hong Kong, China (2009) *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las Vegas, USA.Spiral escalators. *San Fransisco Shopping Centre, USA. *Hotel Nikko San Fransisco, California, USA *Time Square, Hong Kong, China. (Only this installations in Hong Kong) Thailand *Terminal 21, Bangkok, Thailand *Sheraton Grand Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand *Siam Paragon, Bangkok, Thailand *Siam Center, Bangkok, Thailand *Siam Car Park, Bangkok, Thailand *Siam Discovery, Bangkok, Thailand *CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Lat Phrao, Bangkok, Thailand *The St. Regis Bangkok, Thailand *Intercontinental Hotel Bangkok, Thailand *Holiday Inn Bangkok, Thailand *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G, Thailand *Amari Boulevard Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand *Shangri-La Bangkok, Thailand *The Landmark Bangkok, Thailand *C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok, Thailand *Mahatun Plaza, Bangkok, Thailand *Grand Mercure Park Avenue, Bangkok, Thailand Indonesia *Plaza Senayan, Jakarta (1996) *ITC Kuningan, Jakarta *WTC Mangga Dua, Jakarta (2002) *Menara Bidakara, Jakarta *Le Meridien Hotel, Jakarta (north wing) *Plaza Indonesia Extension, Jakarta (2009) *The Plaza Office (Plaza Indonesia), Jakarta (2009) *UOB Plaza, Jakarta (2010) Incident In November 2006, the European branch of Mitsubishi elevator and escalator division was fined 479 million Euros by the European Union after found out that Mitsubishi was doing price fixing over 9 years. Other manufacturers that were fined including Otis, Schindler, Kone and ThyssenKrupp.Price fixing cartel incident Gallery Mitsubishi_SOLAE_Test_Tower.jpg|The SOLAE elevator testing tower facility, located in the Inazawa Work complex. Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 2.png|An old Mitsubishi logo door sills in Tokyo, Japan. Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 1.png|Even older Mitsubishi logo door sills in Tokyo, Japan. Mitsubishi door sills logo American.jpg|Classic Mitsubishi door sills on a 1990s Mitsubishi elevator in USA. Note See also *Shanghai Mitsubishi Elevator Co. Ltd. *Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide *Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide (North America) External links *Official website *American site *Hong Kong site *Thailand site *Shanghai Mitsubishi Elevator official website *An example video for the elevator system working with Mitsubishi DOAS Category:Companies Category:Asian companies